Navidad con el Abuelito Germania
by Lira Albarn
Summary: Una cena de navidad deberia ser facil a menos que tengas una familia como la de él . Problemas, mentiras y revelaciones que se tendran que soluciar antes de ese dia especial. UA FemItalia.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes utilizados en esta historia me pertenece, todos ellos son propiedad de Hidekazu Himayura._**

 **Navidad** **con** **el** **Abuelito** **Germania**

Hasta la fecha Wolfgang Beilschmidt nunca había tenido problemas en enfrentar los retos que la vida le ponía en su camino. Se dedicó a mantener una carrera militar intachable , a sus 35 conoció a una chica nórdica varios años menor pero que lo entendía y respetaba sus metas , se casaron y tuvieron un hijo al que llamaron Ludwig . Lamentablemente ella falleció debido a una enfermedad que le detectaron luego que dio a luz, Wolfgang fue su soporte y quien le daba seguridad para sobrellevar el tratamiento .

Explicarle a un niño de 5 años la perdida de su madre no era tarea fácil , las reuniones con los profesores del pequeño cuestionándolo por la crianza que le daba; el pequeño parecía un robot que si bien cumplía con sus deberes no socializaba con nadie ni parecía tolerar el desorden y no consideraban sano ese comportamiento .

El que ese problema prácticamente se resolviera solo cuando Ludwig conoció a Gilbert ,un niño huérfano de 8 años con problemas de egocentrismo; solia llevar a su hijo a la iglesia, fue en una de esas visitas a la Iglesia que el pequeño Gilbert se acercó para hablarle y presentarle a sus amigos ,ese día se la pasaron jugando y Wolfgang lo tomó como una señal de que todo seguía un rumbo indicado; adopto a Gilbert con todo y los dolores de cabeza que le ocasionaba .

Así es como llega al reto que no sabe como afrontar el día de hoy sábado primero de diciembre: Rómulo Vargas, su consuegro, por lo tanto también abuelo de sus adorables nietecitas mellizas que acaban de cumplir un año de edad gracias a su hijo Ludwig . Y el problema es que Rómulo celebró en Italia la navidad pasada con las mellizas recién nacidas y pensaba hacer lo mismo este año ; al parecer a Felicia se le olvidó decirle que Ludwig y ella acordaron celebrarlo un año en Italia y el otro en Alemania . El berrinche de Rómulo al enterarse no lo calmaba nadie y eso que en Setiembre nació su nieto Rafael , hijo de Chiara hermana de su nuera; luego de culparlo por acaparar a su familia puesto que viven en el mismo país él respondió que en todo el año no las ha visto más que un par de veces ya que no es ningún anciano jubilado.

 **-** ¿De verdad no las ves?- le pregunto Rómulo mientras hablaban por teléfono.

 **-** A penas me he comunicado con mi hijo y mi nuera- le respondió-Te visitaron durante las vacaciones así que pasaste más tiempo con nuestras nietas.

 **-** Entiendo- fue toda respuesta que dio y colgó.

Creyendo que el impase estaba totalmente solucionado se olvido del asunto y siguió con sus actividades diarias, ahora sabe que fue un ingenuo por pensar de esa forma . La razón era que lo tenia parado frente a él cara a cara con una sonrisa bobalicona. _El horror_ pensaría Wolfgang mientras trataba de controlar el tic en su ojo que no dejaba de moverse desde que abrió la puerta .

-Rómulo-No salieron más palabras de su boca a pesar de que lo intentó.

-Ciao~ consuegro he venido a ayudarte en los preparativos para tu cena de navidad.

El imperturbable rostro de Wolfgang se había convertido en una mueca de espanto, ni siquiera se pudo mover de la puerta y así dejar pasar a su "invitado" ( aunque no era necesario pues Rómulo ya se había escabullido dentro y acomodaba sus maletas en el recibidor).

 **-** Herahera~

 **-** ¿Por qué?- se arrepentiría de preguntar, eso ya lo daba por descontado, mas necesitaba una explicación.

 **-** Necesitaras ayuda- respondió con toda la seguridad del mundo , como si hace un año él no se hubiera encargado solo- No podrás con tantos invitados.

Las alarmas en su cabeza saltaban alocadas, si un italiano habla de varios invitados es porque se trata de una multitud.

 **-** ¿Qué invitados Rómulo? - Trataba de sonar lo más calmado que le era posible- Somos mi hijo mayor, Felicia, Ludwig, mis nietas, tu y yo. Una cena para 7 es algo que puedo manejar _!¿Verdad, VERDAD?! G_ ritó en su mente, por suerte logró contenerse y no exteriorisó esas intenciones.

Ahora era turno de que las alarmas salten en la cabeza de Rómulo, al parecer Wolfgang no estaba enterado del nacimiento del nuevo miembro de su familia y menos quien era la madre , ni de los otros "invitados" de ultima hora , fácilmente pasaban de los 20 ; como salía de esta que el cielo lo ilumine para no arruinar su festividad favorita .

 **-** Me parecía que eran más , ya sabes, en navidad siempre llega alguien de improviso y como estarán tus nietas tal vez , solo tal vez~ alguien quiera conocerlas como tus hermanas y a ellas no las estas contando; _si que buena salida-_ Se autofelicitaba Rómulo hasta que.

 **-** Mis hermanas no vendrán, se encuentran en medio de un crucero . Como sea Rómulo acepta que eres un entrometido y no confías que lo pueda hacer bien. **-** Lo ultimo lo dijo más para ayudarse a calmar su dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con empeorar, intuía que se le estaba ocultando algo pero acostumbrado como estaba a las locuras de Gilbert era mejor no irse tensionándose con anticipación o podría sufrir un derrame.

 **-** Ve~ Si eso es, me atrapaste jajaja. _Uf salvado-_ El suspiro de alivio del Italiano no ayudo a mejorar el ambiente. Por suerte en ese momento el sonó el móvil del alemán desviando su atención.

 **-** Es Ludwig **-** Por un segundo, esto nunca lo admitiría, tuvo miedo de contestar **–** Hijo … bien…si, lo entiendo…¿más invitados?...Rómulo esta aquí…no, está en Alemania…Sí, nos vemos. **-** Ni bien terminó la llamada volteo para ver a su consuegro **;** el italiano no dejaba de sudar **-** Rómulo.

 **-** Hum.

 **-** ¿Sabes cómo llegar al hospital?

 **-** Si en el aeropuerto me dieron una pequeña charla de los sitios de interés que podía visitar y si ocurría alguna emergencia.

 **-** Entonces no hay problema, me puedes llevar **-** dijo eso y tomó sus llaves dirigiéndose al coche **-** Para Rómulo que el otro le permitiera conducir su auto solo significaba una verdadera emergencia , pero seguro era algo que podría manejar.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola¡

Gracias por leer la historia, bueno que puedo decir subir una historia es toda una odisea , pensaba que después podía agregar un comentario y las notas finales, ya me di cuenta que no; por otro lado pondré las edades porque sino se hará un poco confuso .

 **Roderich ( Austria ) :** 30 años

 **Gilbert, Antonio ( Prusia , España ):** 28 años

 **Felicia , Chiara ( Italia Norte , Italia Sur ):** 24 años

 **Ludwig ( Alemania ) :** 23 años

 _ **Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes utilizados en esta historia me pertenece, todos ellos son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.**_

Capitulo 2 :

 **-Hijo**

 **-** Padre buenos días; te llamaba para saber como te encuentras.

 **-Bien-** Eran ideas suyas o la voz de Ludwig sonaba nerviosa. Imaginaba que esa llamada tenia que ver con su suegro.

 **-** Según mi agenda hace poco tuviste tu chequeo trimestral, como no llamaste asumo que saliste bien **-** Su padre no lo veía pero igual a Ludwig se le hacia imposible abordar el tema.

 **-Sí**.-Esas respuestas cortantes no ayudaban, es decir siempre fue serio pero hoy se estaba pasando.

 **-** Ve-veras padre ha-hay una razón más por la que te llamo ¡Y Me Disculpo por no Decirte Antes Pero te lo Estoy diciendo con Anticipación- Empezó tartamudeando y luego habló a los gritos , sino no podría continuar y tuvo que calmarse porque no estaba explicando nada además de que sonó grosero **–** Comprendo que te enfades porque tendremos que hacer unos cambios en la cena de navidad pero es que …

 **-Lo entiendo.** \- ¿ _Ah, lo entiende?_ Tal vez su padre ya sospechaba algo y quizá no necesite usar tanta palabrería, pero como no estar nervioso si el idiota de tu hermano embaraza a la exesposa de tu primo que a su vez se auto invitó a la cena ( que por cierto estaba al tanto de todo ) y no supiste como decirle que no ; y para que no se sintieran ofendidos terminó invitando al resto de la familia ( presión previa por parte de sus " queridas" tías ) . Para coronar el asunto su suegro llama avisando que llegara antes de lo previsto para ayudar.

 **-** Tendremos más invitados de lo previsto y …

 **-¿Más** **invitados**?

\- Sí no pude evitar invitarlos , mis primos querían ver a las mellizas , también Gilbert ira acompañado y mi suegro llegará antes de lo planeado y probablemente te hagamos una visita estos días .

 **-Rómulo esta aquí.**

 **-** Ah , estas hablando con él , eso explicaría porque Felicia no ha podido contactarlo se la ha pasado llamándolo toda la mañana, aunque me dijo que sonaba apagado.

 **-No, esta en Alemania.** Le tomo unos segundos entender esa frase, si su padre dice que su suegro ya se encuentra en Alemania es porque lo tenia en frente de él.

 **-** ¡Qué! Pero si lo esperábamos para que nos llame e ir a recogerlo.-Nunca entenderá a los italianos.-Tendremos que ir por él, supongo que estaremos ahí mañana por la mañana, hasta entonces.

 **-Sí, nos vemos.** Suspiró de alivio al terminar de hablar , su padre siempre le dio todo lo que le pidió , lo quería pero nunca fue expresivo ni le decía si algo le incomodaba o molestaba , todo se lo guardaba , hasta creyó que cuando tuvo que dejar el ejercito hacia ya 5 años pasarían más tiempo y solucionar algunos asuntos que nunca le quedaron claro.

 **-** Ve~ ¿Qué pasa Ludwig? – Felicia había llegado a la sala desde que el otro empezó a alzar la voz y esperaba que terminara de hablar .

-Debemos ir a casa de mi padre de inmediato.

 **-** Ve~ No podemos mi papá llegara en cualquier momento.

 **-** Por eso debemos ir, Rómulo ya llegó a Alemania y está en casa de mi padre.

Si Wolfgang no se quedó en el hospital a pasar la noche en observación a pesar de ser una recomendación del neurólogo ( sus dolores de cabeza últimamente son insoportables ) fue por una enfermera de rasgos asiáticos que creía que eran una pareja homosexual por la forma en que llegaron abrazados ( Rómulo pensaba que el otro se desmayaría debido a que se notaba realmente mal ). Luego de ser atendido y tratar de explicar a la enfermera que solo eran consuegros fallando miserablemente en el intento, regresó a casa encerrándose en su cuarto hasta el día siguiente en que Rómulo acaparó su cocina mientras armaba una lista y horarios para comprar .

A primera hora del día Ludwig tocaba la puerta esperando ver a su padre enojado, en lugar de eso le abrió la puerta su suegro saludando como si se encontrara en su propia casa saludando y dando abrazos, en especial a Felicia y las mellizas; inmediatamente acabados los saludos los hizo entrar a la cocina donde se encontraba el dueño desayunando .

Más saludos y ponerse al corriente de lo ocurrido el día anterior hasta que Ludwig consideró era hora de irse pues tenía trabajo que terminar.

 **-** ¿Rómulo, dónde están sus maletas?. **-** No las veía por ningún lado de la sala lo cual le empezaba a preocupar .

 **-** Claro, las maletas , no tienes de que preocuparte ya las acomode en el cuarto de huéspedes.

 **-** Ah, ya las acomodaste bien eso es de ayuda y…¡ESPERA QUÉ! **-** Acaso su suegro se había vuelto loco.

 **-** Yo tampoco le creí cuando lo dijo. **-** Esta vez fue el dueño de casa quien respondió con total tranquilidad.

 **-** Ve~ Papá se supone que te quedarías con Luddy y conmigo hasta el día de la fiesta.

 **-** Bueno pero si yo me quedo con ustedes ¿Donde se quedaría Chiara y su familia? **-** Preguntó como quien pregunta por el clima. **-** Volteo a ver al alemán mayor. **-** Además tengo unos asuntos que tratar contigo Wolfgang, pero ya hablaremos cuando los chicos se vayan y también quiero hacer algo de turismo y ustedes estan muy ocupados para acompañarme.

 **-Ve~** Oíste Luddy mi hermanita vendrá de visita **-** Felicia dejó de escuchar en el momento que mencionaron a Chiara, poniéndose a comentar todas las cosas que podrían hacer juntas .

 **-** No te emociones Felicia es más probable que no venga recuerda como se puso cuando te vino a acompañar porque ibas a dar a luz.

 **-** Concuerdo con Ludwig esa chica dejó muy claro que nunca volvería a poner un pie en Alemania. Además yo también tengo asuntos que atender Rómulo, en realidad ahora que lo pienso, tú deberías estar en tu escuela ahora.

 **-** Vendrá, créanme lo puedo apostar. **-** La sonrisa de total seguridad hacia preguntar a que truco habría recurrido para conseguirlo.-En cuanto a la escuela es justamente de lo que te hablaré más tarde.

 **-** Bueno si lo dices de esa forma no hay nada más que discutir y tampoco tengo problema alguno con tu hija, será bienvenida .

 **-** Arreglado, entonces supongo que la parejita y mis nietecitas se quedará a almorzar porque pienso preparar pasta.

Todos estaban contentos menos Ludwig ya que gracias a su padre tendrá que alojar en su casa a su cuñada quien se la pasa criticándolo constantemente, fue una suerte que Felicia insistió en traer su medicina, la necesitaba con urgencia.

* * *

Cielos al fin logre completar este capitulo , la verdad es que tuve que reescribirlo casi por completo es que algunas cosas parecían forzadas y quise poner otros personajes pero no quedaba espero que en el siguiente pueda avanzar en la historia y contar eventos pasados.

Otra cosa que espero se haya entendido es que Rómulo es director de un internado aunque también maneja otros negocios de distintos rubros y sí Ludwig y Gilbert estudiaron ahí.


	3. Chapter 3

O _**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes utilizados en esta historia me pertenece, todos ellos son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.**_

Capitulo 3:

Los últimos días se habían vuelto los más agitados en la vida de Wolfgang desde que dejó el ejercito, el asunto a tratar era un puesto de trabajo en la escuela del italiano, concretamente el puesto de sub director, el que hay a decidido jubilarse oficialmente después de fin de año mientras tanto seguirá en el cargo hasta que se encuentre un reemplazo .

Su negativa inmediata fue del todo esperada por Rómulo; esa era la razón por la que adelanto tanto su viaje sabia que no seria una tarea fácil; así que se pusieron a discutir tratando de convencer al otro el porque no y el porque si respectivamente, como estas razones no llevaban a ningún lado acordaron primero hacer turismo pues el otro no iba a desaprovechar su visita a Frankfurt , ocuparse de los preparativos de la fiesta ( lo que incluía visitar la feria de Römerberg ) y tratar un asunto familiar personalmente.

Se encontraban de camino a Berlín para visitar a su hijo mayor Gilbert al parecer ;y esto no lo tenia del todo claro; Gilbert hizo algo que no estaba bien pero que se puede solucionar si hablaban solo que el menor no sabia como empezar.

Esa mañana discutía con Rómulo acerca del trabajo; aunque había empezado con las bebidas que se servirían durante la festividad y terminaron discutiendo sobre dejar más responsabilidades a Ludwig , sin embargo el otro sin quererlo se fue de boca .

 **-** Luddy se encarga bien de los negocios y si tiene algún problema puedes ausentarte unos días y venir a Alemania, aunque no creo que lo necesite porque tendría ayuda de Gilbert.

 **-** Gilbert no trabaja conmigo.

 **-** Si hablas con él estoy seguro que llegaran a un acuerdo.

 **-** No aceptara, además él es ornitólogo que nada tiene que ver con la administración de empresas.

 **-** Tampoco esta ejerciendo la carrera y le va bien en su trabajo actual….

 **-** Que tampoco tiene nada que ver con manejar un negocio y tratar con personas difíciles.

 **-** Lo que pasa es que no le tienes confianza.

 **-** Él no confía en mi, siempre que hablamos solo dice que cosas ha hecho o donde a estado pero nunca me dice si le falta algo o tiene un problema.

 **-** Tal vez es porque tú tampoco le preguntas. Nunca le dijiste nada sobre su carrera ni si te molestaba o lo aceptabas actuaste indiferente.

 **-** Seguí pagando sus estudios eso era suficiente para que sepa que no me molestaba ¿Y como sabes eso acaso te lo dijo tu hija?

 **-** El chico se pasaba más tiempo en mi oficina que en clases, claro que me contaba algunas cosas que le molestaban, mi hija no tiene nada que ver en esto.

 **-** Lo acabas de decir "en clase" todavía era estudiante no puedes decir que sabes lo que le pasa cuando han pasado tantos años. Ahora se dedica a trabajar y esta tranquilo.

 **-¡** El chico necesita un abrazo su padre! **-** En ese momento Rómulo dio cuenta que había hablado de más.

 **-** ¿Un abrazó? De qué rayos hablas.

 **-** Es algo personal, él pidió que no te dijéramos nada hasta que hablara contigo, pero esta tardando demasiado mira que sin querer he dicho lo que no debía .

 **-** Entonces Ludwig y algunos más lo saben **-** No era una pregunta , dedujo que sea lo que sea su hijo menor sabía por la forma que hablaba últimamente , cada vez que llamaba y preguntaba con cuidado como temiendo hablar de más.

 **-** Posiblemente sabes que esos dos siempre se han llevado bien. **-** A Wolfgang le molestan los secretos y más cuando Ludwig apañaba a Gilbert, de chico se ganó varios castigos por esa razón.

 **-** Iré a hablar con él.

 **-** ¿Qué? Espera Wolfgang tómatelo con calma. El otro ni lo escuchaba ocupado en ver que necesitaba para el viaje.

* * *

Gilbert conoció a Elizabeta, una chica Húngara, antes de ingresar a la familia Beilschmidt, ambos eran huérfanos y pertenecían a un orfanato propiedad de la iglesia , él tenia 8 y ella 5 , peleaban y discutían por todo. Siendo ella la vencedora en la mayoría de casos.

Luego de ser adoptado no perdieron el contacto ya que su padre lo llevaba de visita, y se siguieron viendo después de que ella fuera adoptada, incluso recibió una beca deportiva en la escuela de Rómulo, gracias a ella y su habilidad en natación ganaron varios premios.

Él la molestaba continuamente por lo que Roderich, primo de Ludwig por lo tanto también de él, le reprochaba su comportamiento con una alumna menor, ella le agradecía que le defendiera y admiraba lo buen artista que era tocando varios instrumentos musicales en especial el piano.

De la admiración paso al amor y se casaron apenas Elizabeta cumplió los 18 años, su familia se enfureció por esto y se desentendieron de ella, como Roderich recién empezaba a participar en conciertos sus ingresos no eran muchos por lo que los Beilschmidt ayudaron a que se graduara y siguiera una carrera universitaria.

El enterarse que tenia un hijo, nacido de otra mujer antes de casarse, fue el empuje para que Roderich se planteara terminar su matrimonio en el que no había hijos dentro de este , siempre se la pasaba de viaje por los conciertos, discutían por los pasatiempos de la joven y su tacañería; mientras ella no se lo tomo de la mejor manera había aceptado al niño pues no era fruto de una infidelidad quedo devastada cuando Roderich le pidió el divorcio luego de 5 años juntos.

Al enterarse del divorcio un año después en la fiesta de navidad en Italia la buscó apenas volvió a Alemania, durante esos años se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia ella y lo idiota que fue en su adolescencia.

Se disculpo por lo mal que reaccionó cuando le dijo que se casaba , hablaron de distintos temas y salieron varias veces hasta que en mayo Elizabeta le dio la noticia, no tenían una relación formal mas eso no les incomodo, ambos querían al bebe y Gilbert se mudo con ella, el apartamento de la húngara quedaba más cerca a sus trabajos y quedaba cerca al centro de la ciudad.

El bebe estaba programado para finales de Enero y Gilbert no sabia como decirle al resto de la familia Ludwig se enojó con él al principio pero luego le felicito recordándole decirle a su padre antes de que nazca, acordaron decirle el 24 de Diciembre pues iría con Elizabeta y si no lo decía les daba permiso de contarlo.

Todo estaba bien hasta que el bebe dio síntomas de nacer antes le practicaron una cesárea de emergencia a Elizabeta y no sabían si el niño sobreviviría por lo que fue puesto en una incubadora, Ludwig y Felicia lo acompañaron el día siguiente tratando de darle fortaleza hasta que Rómulo llamo a Felicia para preguntarle sobre sus nietas y Gilbert pidió hablar con él, el mayor supo calmarlo y le prometió que todo mejoraría.

* * *

Ahora sonreía como loco , no podía evitarlo al fin le dieron el alta medica a Elizabeta luego de dar a luz y el pequeño Franz dejaría de usar la incubadora neonatal en dos días, si que los asusto al nacer prematuro, atrás quedaba el miedo de perderlos aunque aún quedaban varias cosas por solucionar entre ellas enfrentar a su padre.

Unos pocos mensajes durante el año fue todo el contacto que mantuvieron, le había contado el problema a varias personas incluso le dijo a su primo Roderich que empezaron una relación ; pero enfrentarse a su padre era otro calibre; estaba seguro que siempre lo había decepcionado desde el inicio cuando intentaba llamar la atención de la familia ; cuando lo expulsaron de la escuela y tuvo que ir a un internado en Italia y cuando se entero que había escogido una carrera que nada tenia que ver con los negocios familiares .

El camino a casa por alguna razón desconocida lo sentía tenso como si algo grave lo esperara al llegar, las manos le sudaban de los nervios.

 **-** ¿Estas bien? Te ves mas pálido que de costumbre. **-** Elizabeta noto desde el inicio lo extrañamente callado que se encontraba.

 **-** Kesese todo esta bien a mi nada me asusta.

 **-** No recuerdo haber preguntado si estabas asustado. **-** En ese momento podían ver a dos personas paradas en la puerta de su apartamento. Gilbert reconoció enseguida a su papá y este también a la húngara.

 **-** Yo…viejo ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?

 **-** Ya veo, en verdad estas en un dilema-Ver a su hijo con Elizabeta lo sorprendió no lo podía negar, aunque cuando eran estudiantes los imaginaba juntos. **-** Sin embargo no lo considero un asunto tan grave como pensé que seria si no querías decirme.

 **-** ¡TENGO UN HIJO!-Era ahora o nunca que se lo diría. Wolfgang quedo de piedra al escucharlo. **-** Venimos de verlo del hospital porque nació prematuro le darán el alta en unos días.

 **-** Oh! Eso si es inesperado-Se quedo mirando a Elizabeta que no decía nada solo se abrazaba a Gilbert. Luego miro a Rómulo que entendió el mensaje.

 **-** Eli cariño porque no me acompañas a tomar un café el viaje a sido largo. **-** Tomo a la chica de la mano y esta dejo que el mayor la guiara. Gilbert agradeció el gesto al italiano y esperó a que se perdieran de vista.

 **-** ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?- Retomó la conversación el mayor.

 **-** Yo …estaba asustado de como reaccionarias.

 **-** ¿Asustado? Por qué si siempre has hecho lo que has querido.

 **-** Viejo, te he decepcionado muchas veces y se que esto te iba a molestar.

 **-** Sí, me has hecho enfadar muchas veces pero ¿ de donde sacas que estoy decepcionado de ti?

 **-** Siempre lo has estado, me expulsaron de varios colegios, mis notas nunca fueron las mejores , me metía en problemas todo el tiempo…

 **-** ¡Gilbert cálmate **!** Yo, creí que si no era necesario decirte que estaba bien, pensaba que te meterías en más problemas si te lo decía, que era suficiente con dar dinero y que todo siga igual. Me he equivocado y créeme que no ha sido de la forma correcta pero ahora tienes un hijo y me gustaría conocerlo espero que sea antes de la fiesta.

 **-** ¿De verdad?-Gilbert hacía esfuerzos por contener las lagrimas.

 **-** Sí y dile a Elizabeta que también la espero tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar.

 **-** Papá ¿ podemos darnos un abrazo?-Lo dijo ya extendiendo los brazos.

 **-** Si hijo no hay ningún problema.

Antes de irse los mayores acordaron que irían el 20 , fecha en que daban de alta al menor de la familia, para ayudar a decorar la casa y hablar los temas que estan dejando pendientes.

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

•La ornitología es la rama de la zoología que se dedica al estudio de las aves.

•El hijo de Austria es Kugel Mugel.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes utilizados en esta historia me pertenece, todos ellos son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.**_

Capitulo 4:

Cada mañana Ludwig salía a correr, era el único momento del día que podía hacerlo, luego seguía una pequeña rutina de ejercicios, que en algunas ocasiones podía saltarse, solo que en esta ocasión se estaba sobrepasando, corrió prácticamente una hora más de lo programado y completó 3 repeticiones de toda su rutina; ya eran cerca de las diez de la mañana cuando al fin se resigno a regresar a casa. Por él hubiera seguido fuera pero entonces Felicia se preocuparía, pues él es muy estricto con sus horarios.

Lo que le evitaba las ganas de ir a casa no era su cuñada, que trataba no insultarlo como siempre que hablaban, previa aclaración que era por fiestas y que los dejaba quedarse en su casa hasta marcharse por eso no debía acostumbrarse; ni por su sobrino, por el cual envidiaba a los padres pues el muchachito dormía corrido toda la noche, contrario a sus hijas que el primer año apenas los dejaba descansar.

El motivo era su cuñado Antonio, no es que no lo llevara es más lo conoció desde la escuela por ser uno de los mejores amigos de su hermano ( el otro era un francés pervertido con unas cuantas denuncias por acoso sexual ). Lo recordaba como el más razonable de ese grupo aunque ahora no podía decir lo mismo, de los cinco días desde que llegaron se la pasaba intentando que lo escuchara.

La rutina ha sido la misma, primero llamaron para decir que ya habían llegado, no al aeropuerto sino que estaban en su puerta, Ludwig regresaba de correr o de trabajar y Antonio lo seguía por toda la casa intentando hablarle de temas personales en sus respectivos matrimonios y contando los problemas que le aquejaban en el trabajo con un. Si hasta ahora a esquivado la conversación es porque se encontraba ocupado por el trabajo y los ejercicios y le decía que hablarían el viernes; que empezaban sus cortas vacaciones; al volver de correr.

Ya era viernes 21 y ya había terminado de correr y se encontraba en la puerta de su casa y tenía miedo de entrar porque Antonio desde que lo conoció lo ha considerado su amigo automáticamente por ser hermano de Gilbert y eso de alguna forma le molestaba pues nunca se sintió cercano a él.

 **-** Llegue **-** Avisó para no asustar a nadie.

 **-** Ah Luddy al fin llegas, es que Felicia me dijo que lo harías más temprano pero hombre ya me estabas comenzando a asustar si saliste a eso de las cinco, y ella parecía enojada dijo que note estas comportando como siempre, deberías tener cuidado Luddy mira que ella también esta ocupada con su próxima exposición de arte y se da tiempo para salir con Chiara y los niños y… **-** Antonio hablaba con una sonrisa que no le había visto en años **-** Como no llegabas me puse a ver una película pero hasta ahora no entiendo de que trata se supone que es de terror pero me distrae el tipo afeminado y la chica de enormes pechos y...

 **-¡** Se me fue la noción del tiempo¡ **-** Si no lo paraba seguía durante horas, y es lo único que se le ocurrió y encima estaba contestando lo que dijo al inicio, es que es el otro hablaba a una velocidad imposible de seguir.

 **-** Fusoso vamos Luddy a mi no me tienes que dar explicaciones **-** El español trataba de calmarlo pues por alguna razón el alemán se veía demasiado nervioso. **-** Las mujeres regresaran tarde sabes así que no se van a enterar de tu demora y yo no les voy a decir. **-** Lo dijo guiñando el ojo y dando una de sus sonrisa matadoras.

 **-** Si tienes razón, mejor vamos a terminar de ver esa película que mencionabas. **-** Se sentó en el sofá con claras intenciones de ignorar la felicidad de su concuñado, mejor así ya no lo fastidiaría a él.

 **-** Si, la película **-** Se sentó en el mueble pero no iba a quedarse mucho tiempo en silencio. **-** Ya no espero para ver a Gilbert y conocer a su hijo, al principio quería ir a su casa pero él dice que no tiene espacio; no lo tomes a mal no es que no me agrade quedarme con ustedes pero no ya no había vuelos hasta el 30 y como el viejo Roma es quien nos ha pagado el viaje…

 **-** Espera¡¿Cómo que les pagó el viaje?- No podía evitar sentir curiosidad sobre como Logró que Chiara viniera por su propia voluntad.

 **-** Ya te lo he dicho Luddy **-** Esta vez Antonio puso un gesto serio y algo triste **-** No me va bien con la cafetería y como sabes nos casamos solo porque Chiara salió embarazada por no hubo fiesta pues no he estado seguro de mi matrimonio y entonces el viejo Roma recién nos ha dado el regalo de bodas el viaje completo con viáticos y todo incluido pero solo si veníamos acá y Chiara acepto sin consultarme…

Con razón su suegro estaba tan confiado aunque utilizo un método un poco rastrero.

 **-** Ella dijo que si ahorrábamos un poco lo que sobre lo podíamos invertir en la cafetería, por eso quería ir donde Gilbert pero como dijo no buscábamos un hospedaje hasta que nos vayamos para no molestar a nadie, entonces cuando Chiara le contó eso a Felicia fue ella la que se enojó porque se había hecho la ilusión de pasar tiempo juntas…

En esos momentos Ludwig se dio cuenta de dos cosas: primero que debió preguntarle a Felicia no a Antonio y segundo que debió hacerle caso a su hermano cuando intento enseñarle como desentenderse de un monologo del español.

 **-** Cuando te fuiste esta mañana hiciste algo de bulla y me desperté, no es tu culpa es que no había dormido bien y las chicas pensaron que seguía dormido y escuche lo que conversaban y no te imaginas lo que hablaban: mi Chiarita dijo que estaba Feliz de haberse casado conmigo **.**

La emoción con que lo dijo preocupo al alemán por si el otro se moría de felicidad porque de Antonio lo creía capaz. Y al parecer el mismo español notó que su salud corría riesgo porque aclaró la garganta y cambio de tema.

 **-** Apropósito sabias que al viejo Roma ahora le dicen abuelito Roma , nos lo dijo Emily Jones que se graduó este año y ahora es la novia del cejotas, no sé si lo recordaras como era tu primer año y nosotros en el ultimo, era el presidente del consejo estudiantil y estaba en la misma aula que la mía, por eso siempre terminaba averiguando cuando hacíamos una que otra broma. Ella siempre me compra café en las mañanas aunque le moleste al cejotas porque no me toleraba y no me tolera por ser amigo de Francis que siempre se llevaron mal…

En ese momento se escuchó el sonido del timbre.

 **-** ¡Salvado! **-** No pudo evitar gritar de la emoción. Luego se dio cuenta lo que dijo y trato de recobrar la compostura **-** Iré a ver quien es.

De todas las posibilidades eran las ultimas personas que esperaba ver al abrir la puerta, su primo de la misma edad que Roderich, Vash Zwingli junto a Lily Vogel si no se equivocaba, una prima lejana de Vash de la que se hizo cargo por un tiempo hace varios años y según le dijeron actualmente tienen una relación sentimental; pero prefiere no ahondar en ese tema.

 **-** Nos disculpamos por llegar unos días antes pero no habían más vuelos hasta el 30. **-** La que se disculpo fue Lily.

 **-** Fusoso Luddy no dejes a tus invitados en la puerta **-** Antonio se acercó a ellos **-** Pasen deben estar cansados después del viaje.

 **-¡** Carriedo! Que haces tu aquí **-** Vash no pudo evitar señalarlo.

 **-** Eh, ¿Nos conocemos?

 **-** Vash Antonio es esposo de la hermana de Felicia **-** El nombrado se quedó esperando que el otro dijera que es una broma al igual que esas que Carriedo y su grupo solían hacerle todo el tiempo por "estar siempre amargado" y ser amigo de Roderich a pesar de ser de grados mayores , ni sus amenazas con un arma del club de tiro los detenían. **-** No es broma **-** Respondió Ludwig que podía adivinar sus pensamientos.

 **-** Ve.~ Lily has venido de visita **-** Felicia que acababa de llegar y fue directo a abrazar a la nombrada.

 **-** ¡ Felicia idiota! No me dejes con los niños sola y te pongas a correr... **-** Chiara que llegaba detrás de su hermana, se quedo callada al ver a su esposo con esa sonrisa de estúpido que tanto odiaba. **-** Bastardo ayúdame con el niño.

 **-** Sí, de inmediato **-** Se lanzó a cargar a su hijo y abrazarla.

 **-** Ve~¿Por qué la visita sorpresa? Si no hubieran avisado les tendríamos algo preparado.

 **-** De que rayos hablas vinimos porque Ludwig nos invitó para cena de navidad y no sé que más pero mi madre insistió en que viniera.

 **-** Ya veo , parece que ha habido un malentendido.

 **-** Explícate Beilschmidt. **-** Vash enojado era un problema.

 **-** No es nada grave solo que la fiesta la celebraremos en casa de mi padre no aquí.

 **-¡** Qué! Si tú fuiste el que llamó y ahora tendremos que gastar en los nuevos pasajes y los gastos que tenia programado se aumentaran…

 **-** Luddy una emergencia Gilbert me acaba de llamar y dice que vayamos de inmediato. **-** Interrumpió Antonio que no presto atención a la conversación.

 **-** ¿Y por qué no me llamó a mi si es una emergencia?

 **-** Ni idea , ya sabes como es Gilbert.

 **-** Bah! De seguro no es nada, a ese idiota de tu hermano le gusta exagerar y me gustaría entrar a descansar si no ye importa ¿o es qué tengo que dar una contraseña? **.-** Lo ultimo lo dijo porque Ludwig bloqueaba la entrada.

Este se disculpo al darse cuenta que llamaban la atención de los vecinos con tantos gritos y se hizo a un lado para que todos puedan pasar. Después llamó a su padre para confirmar lo dicho por Gilbert, cosa que el mayor desmintió , lo único era que su hermano no podía con todo lo que le mandaba Elizabeta ya que ella no les dejaba hacer nada a los mayores. Ya más tranquilo decidió ir llevando un poco de ayuda después de todo tendría libre hasta el dos de Enero.

Como no podía llevar a todos en su auto Antonio alquiló uno por comodidad así que se repartieron los pasajeros Lily iría en el de Ludwig y Vash en el del español.

Llegaron al día siguiente a media mañana y se encontraron con varios gritos que se escuchaban desde afuera, tocaron la puerta un poco preocupados solo para ser recibidos por Roderich que se notaba muy enfadado.

 **-** ¡Tontos! Al fin llegan pasen de inmediato a acabar este desastre.

Ludwig nos sabia que pudo ocurrir en menos de 24 horas para tantos gritos de parte de los presentes que no parecían haber notado a sus invitados, iba gritar que se detuvieran como era su especialidad, mas alguien se le adelanto.

 **-** ¡ CALLENSE YA TODOS NO VEN QUE HACEN LLORAR A LOS NIÑOS! **-** No fue Chiara sino Felicia sorprendiendo más a Ludwig que al resto, y efecto los niños tenían la cara llena de lagrimas.

 **-** Bien ¿Quién nos dice que ocurrió?

 **-** Yo lo hare-Roderich se ofreció al ver que el resto no tenia intenciones de hablar **-** Gilbert no quiere casarse con Eli, se supone que antes de tener hijos una pareja debe casarse no lo hicieron en ese orden bueno pero igual debe hacerse responsable.

 **-** Oye señorito podrido eso no es verdad dije que por ahora no es buen momento y más adelante lo pensaría.

 **-¡** Tonto! con esa actitud dejas claro que no tienes las intenciones.

 **-** Ahhgg pueden callarse los dos no es un tema que se pueda tocar en estos momentos.

 **-¡** Basta! No fue solo eso, varios de los adornos se rompieron al intentar colocarlos.-Ese fue Rómulo tratando de cambiar el tema **-** Y Roderich creo que dijiste que tenias prisa.

 **-** Si, ya debo irme mas no creas que no seguiremos hablando de esto Gilbert.

 **-** Espera ¿ no vas a pasar las fiestas con nosotros primo?

 **-** No vine a decir personalmente que no estaría el lunes, me llamaron para tocar en el ballet del cascanueces y mi hijo pasara estos días en casa de un amigo que lo invitó en Suecia. Sin decir nada más se fue.

Cuando todos estuvieron calmados y se acomodaron en la sala Wolfgang habló:

 **-** Hijo, tampoco tus primos Berwald y Silke podrán venir.

 **-** ¿Quiénes?- Ludwig no quería sonar cruel pero esos nombres no le sonaban.

 **-** Tus primos por parte de mamá de Suecia y Dinamarca y sí el hijo de Berwald conoce al de Roderich es el niño el que hizo la invitación; al parecer se olvido de contarle a sus padres.

 **-** Si ya recordé, yo mismo los invite, aunque eso no explica por que Silke no vendrá.

-Es que ella se acaba de enterar que esta embarazada y prefiere ir a la fiesta de Berwald que esta más cerca.

 **-** No solo eso Chía , Feli su primito Marcello también fue invitado a Suecia a pasar fiestas, no es verdad que el mundo es chico.-Ese fue Rómulo que estaba impaciente por dar esa noticia.

 **-** Entonces parece que nosotros salimos sobrando, sería mejor que nos marchemos Lily.


	5. Chapter 5

HOLA!

Aquí reportándome , solo darles las gracias por seguir la historia y decirles que este es el ultimo capitulo, me costó bastante mantener la idea original, claro que cambie algunas cosas pero la idea central se mantiene, aunque igual me gustaría que me dijeran si hay algo que les molestara, o como mejorar.

 _ **Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes utilizados en esta historia me pertenece, todos ellos son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.**_

* * *

CAPITULO 5:

Luego de que Elizabeta; con sus grandes habilidades de "convencimiento" ( lo agarro a sartenazos) Vash desistió de la idea de irse, lo cual alegro a Lily porque le agradaban los niños y así se encargaba de una de las mellizas.

Ante la insistencia del resto de mujeres les termino contando que ella esta enamorada de Vash pero él no parece interesado. Apenas cumplió la mayoría de edad lo fue a buscar para decirle sus sentimientos, pero él lo confundió como si quisiera ser una familia de nuevo igual a cuando ella era niña, le dijo que aceptaba vivir juntos y la trataba como si fuera su hermana menor.

 **-** Y un carajo que no se ha dado cuenta, es un vago que no quiere enfrentar el asunto. **-** Chiara que daba su opinión **-** Lo que debes hacer es embriagarlo y hacer que te diga la verdad.

 **-** Ve-Hermanita esa no es buena idea.

 **-** Tú te callas, no todas tenemos la suerte de casarnos apenas nuestro novio un año menor se gradúa.

 **-** Ve~ **-** Sabes que no fue así, pasaron muchas cosas en ese año que no mantuvimos contacto.

 **-** Si, si, te ponías a llorar y decías que igual lo esperarías.

 **-** Vamos chicas no peleen y mejor nos ponemos a terminar de organizar. **-** Dijo Elizabeta que miro amenazante a Chiara que aceptó no volver a intervenir.

Después Lily contó que pensaba mudarse después de las fiestas porque no soportaba seguir de esa forma. Algunas no se lo tomaron muy bien y le instaron que le diga claramente que lo quiere de forma romántica o sino ese loco vendedor de armas nunca se daría por enterado. Ella aceptó solo para salir del paso, ya había perdido las esperanzas y no quería arruinar esa amistad para al menos seguir viéndose de vez en cuando.

Durante el día el resto de varones también se ganaron sus respectivos golpes con la sartén, hasta el abuelito Roma; así les enseñó a sus nietas que le llamaran y de paso a llamar a su otro abuelo Germania; que se pasaba de efusivo con uno que otro abrazo. Todos menos su suegro que no se andaba quejando y molestando como el resto.

Mientras ellas preparaban las tortas y postres que se comerían el día siguiente; los hombres se pusieron a " probar" las bebidas: los famosos ponches y cocteles de navidad, el problema es que se los acabaron y ya pasaban de las diez de la noche para ir a buscar más o seria sospechoso pues las mujeres no se dieron cuenta, acomodaron las cosas y acordaron buscar una excusa para poder salir al día siguiente.

Las mujeres no tuvieron mejor idea que madrugar el 24, como los hombres dormían en la sala no les permitieron seguir durmiendo, excepto Antonio que fue despertado directamente por Chiara de un golpe.

Les dieron una lista de cosas que supuestamente les faltaba; en realidad no los querían cerca interrumpiendo a cada rato como el día anterior, para ellos fue la solución a sus problemas pues no lograron ponerse de acuerdo en un plan, además que tenían un poco de resaca como para pensar.

Wolfgang fue el único que se quedó, según él no confiaba que su cocina estuviera libre de peligro si dejaba a las mujeres sin supervisión.

Ya en el auto se repartieron de la siguiente forma: Rómulo de piloto, Ludwig copiloto, en la parte de atrás Gilbert se sentó detrás de su hermano, Antonio al otro extremo y Vash al centro.

Gilbert se acercó a Vash para preguntarle si los rumores eran ciertos, desde el día anterior quería hacerlo pero con la madre de su hijo rondando podía ganarse unos sartenazos extra si notaba que incomodaba al otro.

 **-** Kesese dime primo, ¿has notado lo hermosa que es Lily? Pero no esta bien ¿cierto? Creo que aún es menor de edad, bueno así me lo parece.

 **-** Hermano no empieces a causar problemas.

 **-** A ti más te vale mantenerte lejos de ella o tu hijo va a crecer sin padre.

 **-** Fusoso tranquilo Vash solo queríamos saber porque eres demasiado apegado a ella y si era legal jeje.

 **-** Pues Lily es mayor de edad y no tenemos ese tipo de relación que estan pensando.

 **-** ¿ Estas seguro? Porque por su talla y cara yo le pongo 15. **-** Ludwig que no pudo evitar intervenir ya que estaban tocando el tema.

 **-** Ya, ya , yo sé que señorita Vogel aparenta menos edad, mas sin embargo es verdad que debe tener unos veinte años; créanme se acaba de graduar de mi escuela hace un año.-Una alerta se activo en la cabeza de Rómulo apenas mencionó la palabra escuela y detuvo de improviso el carro.

 **-** _¡Mierda!…olvidé que el viernes vencía el plazo para nombrar al nuevo subdirector y aún no tengo la respuesta Wolfgang y tenia que firmar los bonos de los maestros y el pago al resto del persona…también tenía que acordar un nuevo contrato a la concesionaria de los alimentos….Estoy en problemas…y estamos lunes. Mierda No quiero ni mirar mis mensajes._

 **-** Suegro ¿se encuentra bien? De repente se ha puesto pálido.

 **-** Lud, ¿ te importaría si cambiamos de lugares? Es que acabo de recordar algo voy a estar muy distraído para conducir.

 **-** Si lo necesita podemos regresar a casa y…

 **-** ¡No! No quiero volver todavía.

 **-** West~ No te preocupes, mi increíble persona conducirá mientras tú te encargas de cuidar al director.

 **-** No hermano , no es necesario Antonio y Vash fácilmente se pueden encargar.

Los dos nombrados concordaron con lo dicho por Ludwig, y entre quejas de Gilbert, reproches de parte del resto del grupo continuaron con su actividades: sufrir con las colas para hacer las compras, discusiones con otros compradores al darse con la sorpresa que se agotaron algunos productos y darse el tiempo de comer algo ligero se les fue la mayor parte del día.

Con el ajetreo Rómulo se olvidó de sus preocupaciones terminando por divertirse con el paseo hasta que regresaron a casa y se topó con su consuegro recordando todo de golpe haciendo que se lamentara y pusiera caras extrañas.

Para no preocupar a sus hijas dijo que se olvidó de comprar regalos para la escuela, no quería arruinar la cena contando sus problemas y como nada ganaba con alterarse a ultima hora ya que nadie le respondía las llamadas, tendría que esperar a que pasaran las fiestas.

Por fin las chicas dijeron que todos podían pasar a sentarse en la mesa y comenzaron con la celebración. Se dio inicio al brindis en el que el dueño de casa dio un largo discurso en el cual dijo algunas cosas que no quedaron claras al resto.

Terminaron de comer y ahora se encontraban charlando amenamente; entiéndase Gilbert y Antonio haciendo escandalo acaparando los ponches navideños mientras el resto solo los observaba.

En ese ambiente relajado Rómulo vio una oportunidad para preguntarle a Wolfgang su decisión acerca del trabajo.

 **-** Ah, sobre eso **-** Le respondió el otro **-** El jueves tu secretaria y tu asistente no se cansaron de llamar, dijeron que era urgente, intenté decirte pero estabas ocupado así que atendí la llamada.

 **-** Como no podía ayudar con las ordenes de pago a menos que trabaje en la escuela, acepte el puesto de subdirector, me enviaron el contrato por fax, firmé y lo devolví por el mismo medio.

 **-** Luego hablé con los proveedores y llegamos a un acuerdo, también le pedí a tu asistente todos los archivos de los últimos cinco años, he notado que te has relajado de tus funciones desde que eres abuelo, por suerte te ayudare a corregirlo.

 **-** Espera!, quieres decir que aceptaste el trabajo a tiempo ¿y no me avisaste?

 **-** No lo considere necesario, me estorbarías y no hubiésemos acabado a tiempo.

El resto de invitados se mantuvo atento a la conversación, ninguno sabia que el mayor ya había aceptado el puesto y se sorprendían con lo que decía.

 **-** Bueno lo importante es que no voy a encontrar maestros enojados ni alumnos apoyando una huelga al regresar. Así que me puedo relajar y seguir disfrutando de la fiesta. **-** Lo dijo alzando su copa dispuesto a beber.

-No tan rápido, aún tengo unas 500 hojas de archivos por revisar, empezando por los contratos de los maestros y me vas a ayudar.

 **-** Pero es navidad.

 **-** Haberlo pensado antes.

 **Fin**

Si, ahí termina es que a Germania le gusta fastidiar a Roma, la verdad es que pensé que seria más corto y en cuanto a Suiza y Liechtenstein lo dejo como un final abierto.


End file.
